Temple Run 3
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A look at Temple Run from the other side.


Temple run 3

The sun shined through the tree on John's face. He woke up and glanced around. He saw his friend Alan and the monster still in their dream. He woke Alan up. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise from the Monster "Ah". They finished their breakfast and they knew the new day came.

"What supper power do you want today?" Alan asked.

John said "I think undefeatable skill will be the best, but I think you can use the magnet one I want to get more money today."

"Fine" said Alan nicely.

The monster was awaken, but he didn't saw the two explorer yet.

"Let's go to the monster castle and take a look, but I still don't think we can win today" said Alan.

They went straight to the castle, many guards was walking around. They are big, ugly and very stupid. They have white head and a strong body that is even stronger than a lion, they are called the "Monkey of the hell" their favorite things is to eat hell banana and human. Alan and John can go inside the castle because they can get some hell bananas from the tree the chief monster had plant. And induce the guard out. They will came out without hesitation. John and Alan always do this kind of things, so they are proficiency. They went in the big monsters lobby. Monsters often eat in it and talk in it. Suddenly the monster chief come out with his two loyal monsters.

The monster chief declared loudly "Today is a day of celebration and happiness, because today we found a new kind of creature that is much more powerful than before it could killed that two explorer easily .The legend phoenix had reborn! Now I will show it to the world, what is the most powerful creature in the world!"

First Alan and John saw a large wing.

Then Alan and John almost screamed out loud, because a large feather fell in front of them. Every monster cheered and clapped. They think it is a good thing to defeat the humans that had tricked them before.

The monster chief said "Ha, and let me show you this, if the phoenix fire burn on any part of your body even though you didn't die you will be poison, within three day the body will decay. This is the strongest weapon of this creature. And this little bottle on my hand was the only antidote can use, if somebody drink it they will be undefeatable, so I will throw it in the middle of the deadly black sea. Nobody will find it."

Alan stared at John "We must do something, we will die, if we die don't even think about going home."

"Yeah, but I think even though we should try" Said John.

"Now what is our next plan? Steal the bottle from the monster chief?"

"Yes, I think I have a plan." Said John nicely.

They walk out to the castle carefully. But as soon as they go out the castle. The monster chief saw them.

"Look who are our visitor, two human, we just want to find you. Let the phoenix out and defeat the humans!" Alan and John was afraid, they knew the only way that they could live is to run.

They ran out the castle and the phoenix followed them and blow fire all around. "What we should do now, I told you we can't win." Said Alan.

"Maybe this is a chance, you can deflect the attention of the phoenix and I will go get the bottle, I think they didn't throw it yet." John said the word very fast.

"Okay, let's do it!" Alan was keep running forward, but John soon disappeared.

The phoenix didn't notice that. John climbed up the castle's wall and he saw monsters was celebrating that the human was scared, they had almost forgot the bottle. They put it on one of the middle table. It was very hard to get there because there is more than a thousand monsters in the lobby. John ran to the other side, he saw one of the monster is sleeping at the table. He quietly walk to the monster, pull it in a hidden place. He use his short knife to killed it and take off its skin and mask.

"I think this might work." John said to itself.

John wore the skin and mask. He sneaked in to the monsters and took the bottle as fast as he could. He ran out the castle.

Alan was still running. One of the fire almost touched him. As soon as it touched him, he used his undefeatable skill and he became save. When the skill was over Alan was very worried.

He shouted "John where are you, we are dying."

Suddenly Alan heard the voice of John "Catch the bottle!"

Alan turned back and catch the bottle.

"Yes you did it!" shouted Alan.

Alan opened the cap and drank it. Alan felt he was flying and all of his body was glowing with yellow light. Alan look brighter than a sun. A big sword flew out from the sky, and killed the phoenix.

"We won! We won!" shouted them both.

A little machine slowly grounded at the ground.

John said "I think this is the machine we can go back home."

They hold the machine, and they disappeared. They both went back to their own home town.

Many years later, John and Alan are almost fifty years old. They still remembered the running time. How they trick the monster and fight together. And now they became very good friend. They learn how to unity together and make things more powerful. Now still have many people was playing this game. It was a very fun game. I love it very much.


End file.
